When I ruled the world
by Under the Blue Sea
Summary: Songfic based on "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay. How is Ian coping with his new life? Amian one-shot, but Natalie's POV. T because I felt like it…


**A/N: Hey! This is my first entry and I really hope you like it. Since I am not a native speaker, I want to apologize in advance for any mistakes. Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts…**

* * *

She approached his room to tell him the news. The door was closed but a beautiful melody reached her ears.

She opened the door without a sound. He was there, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, singing alone…

**I used to rule the world**

**Seas would rise when I gave the word**

**Now in the morning I sleep alone**

**Sweep the streets I used to own**

She was mesmerized by the emotions in his voice. It was like the song was written for him.

She used to grave a lot about her losses, about the clue hunt. But never, not once she thought about his losses. He lost as much as she did…**  
**

Maybe even more…

**I used to roll the dice**

**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**

Oh, how she missed the feeling of the power, the feeling of respect. She never knew that he missed it too. He was always the strong one…

He never expressed his pain….

**Listen as the crowd would sing**

**"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"****  
**

Everyone expected him to be a leader, an imitation of his father…

To be ruthless, strong, a king…

Fortunately, he wasn't…

**One minute I held the key**

**Next the walls were closed on me**

**And I discovered that my castles stand**

**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

They lost a lot. Their parents, their fortune, their home, their future…

But there still was hope in her brother and she knew it. There was hope that one day one certain red haired would be there…

And the truth is that she was there, without of course his acknowledge.

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

She run to find the jade eyes that haunted her brother's soul.

The only one that could understand him better than she, his own sister, did…

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field****  
**

She was the only one to know about her brother's regrets about those bright jade eyes.

He thought himself weak, because he didn't express his feelings.

She thought he was brave, because he never stopped believing.

**For some reason I can't explain**

**Once you go there was never**

**Never an honest word**

**And that was when I ruled the world**

Two girls, jade and amber, reached his room.

The girl with the jade eyes entered the room, tears running though her cheeks.

He didn't notice her, his eyes were closed. Was his heart too?

"When you feel the pain of loss, nothing really matters" he once said.

But hope was there; ready to sing the next verse with him.

**It was the wicked and wild wind**

**Blew down the doors to let me in**

He stopped at the sound of her voice; maybe because he thought it was just his imagination.

She didn't stop though.

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**

**People couldn't believe what I'd become****  
**

He opened his eyes slowly, not believing it for a second.

He was shocked at her sight.

He reached for her hand, just to check if she was real…

She smiled sadly…

He captured one of her tears and then tasted it… They continued together.

**Revolutionaries wait**

**For my head on a silver plate**

**Just a puppet on a lonely string**

**Oh who would ever want to be king?**

With their eyes sparkling, with their hands locked, with their hearts laughing, he continued singing to his love.

Amber and jade….**  
**

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field****  
**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world****  
**

All of a sudden, he paused the song. The jade eyes were confused. "Why?" she asked.

"You are here" he said smiling.

"I am here" she answered.

And then they kissed…

A few meters away, Natalie Kabra was hidden behind the door.

She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but the smile on her brother's face reminded her of the old times, the days of innocence, when they were living in their manor, without any worries or fears.

And he was sitting at his favorite chair, without saying anything, only this identical smile on his face.

And she would approach him and always say in the same way.

"_A penny for your thought, brother."_

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
